My Stranger
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Kai is Aya’s closest friend, and she knows that something is troubling him. She also knows that Kai is too stubborn to ask for help. Can Aya save her friend before it’s too late? Oneshot. KaiAya. LIME CONTENT WARNING! ONLY AT END!


**Hi all! I know it's been yonks since I posted anything, so, so, so very sorry!!! I promise that I'll start picking up from here on in! Well, as you know, this is a Kai one-shot, you can expect a Brooklyn one ASAP, as well as updates to my two present fics. And yes, I will post the first chapter to my sequel Kai fic soon, don't think that I've forgotten about that! Well, enough of my rambling. . .enjoy!!!**

**And you should know the drill when you see this: **(Aya)

**I mean, come on! How many of these have I done? **

**Summary:** Kai is Aya's closest friend, and she knows that something is troubling him. She also knows that Kai is too stubborn to ask for help. Can Aya save her friend before it's too late? One-shot. Kai/reader.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, just the plot. . .and the cover up for the reader's character, if you could call it that. . .so I don't get busted and you guys can all enjoy fics such as these. . .that no one else seems to write on this site. . .bugga!!!

**My Stranger**

**222222**

The sky was dark, filled with rumbling clouds. The rain pelted down hard, as if waging a war with the earth. (Aya) just stood there at the window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass, her face occasionally becoming illuminated by the electrical surges forking across the sky. She felt as if this storm was a bad omen, warning her that something was going to happen, something terrible. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she continued to watch the storm with a blank expression.

She had another fight with him today. They had been fighting a lot lately, but this fight was much worse than all the others. (Aya) sighed as she crossed her arms. She didn't like fighting with her best friend. Especially since they shared a very close bond. Although it did surprise many, that her best friend was Kai Hiwatari, the well-known stoic, anti-social world-class beyblader. It didn't bother her, she couldn't care less what others thought. Kai was very much the same. Suppose he rubbed off a bit on her during the past three years.

(Aya) was once Tyson's neighbour, so that's how they met. Her parents had moved house six months ago, and now she was Max's neighbour. Lucky her. The blonde boy's hyper-activeness didn't bother her much, as she had learnt how to tolerate it. (Aya) liked Max. He kept her frowns at bay. However, getting back to the situation at hand…

(Aya) was worried about Kai. He'd become more isolated than per usual, and she wanted to know why. She had asked him to talk to her, tried to help him out, but with every attempt she had made, the violet-eyed boy had just thrown it back in her face. And she was sick of it. She hated to see him suffering in silence, all alone. Didn't he understand that there was no need for that anymore? Didn't he understand that there were people that cared about him, that she cared about him?

With a sigh, (Aya) turned her head to look at the clock. Another flash of lightning allowed her to read the time. It was nearly midnight. (Aya) bit her lip as she rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the chill that was crawling along her skin. She couldn't shake that feeling that something terrible was soon about to take place, or the sickening sense of dread churning in her stomach. There was no way that sleep would find her tonight, and seeing him would put her mind at ease, instead of leaving her with regret in the tiny hours of dawn. So that's what she did. (Aya) bolted down the stairs, pulling on her sneakers, not bothering to grab a raincoat or umbrella as she shot out the front door.

Her feet pounded down on the wet pavement, not caring that she was being soaked through and through. Adrenalin planted by fear coursed through her veins, urging her to run faster to Tyson's, where the whole Bladebreakers team was staying. She had to see him, she had to! Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it! She could feel it, it was just as real as the painful stitch in her side. A panicked gasp tore from her throat, pumping her legs faster as she turned the corner into the dojo's street. Almost there, it wasn't far now. Oh, how she begged herself to hurry.

(Aya) burst through the gate, sprinting up the path. She burst into the room where all the boys slept, huffing from lack of breath. Quickly, her (hazel) eyes darted around the room. All futons were full, except for one. And it was Kai's futon. Uh oh…

With a shaky breath, (Aya) turned on her heel and headed down the hallway, whipping her head from side to side at every doorway, trying to catch a glimpse of Kai. Just as she was about to go into the kitchen, she was stopped by a faint noise, followed by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. (Aya) turned her head towards the direction of where the noise came from. It was the bathroom. Wait, what was that?

(Aya) peaked through the crack in the door, her (hazel) eyes growing wide as lightning revealed the picture. Kai was sitting on the tiled floor, leaning against the wall. In his hands, he slowly twirled a knife, a large and definitely sharp one, (Aya) could tell as light glinted off the silver metal. She could only watch, horrified yet unable to move as Kai gripped the black handle in one fist, raising and angling the blade above the underside of his forearm. Only then did (Aya) miraculously gather her wits. She screamed as she ran into the bathroom.

"**NO!**" she cried, smacking the knife out of Kai's grasp as she fell to her knees, not hearing it clatter to the opposite side of the room.

Kai's violet orbs visibly widened when he recognized the person in front of him.

"(Aya)? What are you doing here?"

All the boy got for a reply was a furious growl and a slap in the face. The enraged girl then forced Kai onto the floor and straddled his waist while beating down on his chest with her fists.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Do you realize what you could've done if I didn't stop you? Did you care to think about how it would affect anyone else? Did you?!"

"For god's sake, (Aya), calm down!" Kai grabbed the girl's fists and sat up, supporting himself on the wall.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I walk in here, see you preparing to kill yourself, and you're telling _me_ to calm down?! You coward! Did you even think of the consequences, if not for anyone else, but yourself? Did it occur to you how it would make those who care about you feel?! How it would make _me _feel?!"

Kai went from shocked to gob-smacked when he realized that (Aya) was crying. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly, tears trickling down her face.

"(A-Aya)…"

(Aya) scoffed disdainfully as she dropped her gaze from Kai's, turning her head to the side so that her hair curtained her face.

"I can't believe you, Kai, I really can't."

"(Aya)." Kai slowly let go of the girl's fists. He gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning her face up to his.

When he saw that she was still shedding tears, Kai cupped (Aya's) face in his hands, gently wiping the drops of sadness away. The girl's lower lip quivered as she gripped his jacket.

"You said that we were friends. And friends tell each other everything. You promised that you would talk to me if something was bothering you. You said that you would never…and then I walk in to see this!" (Aya) hiccupped as she looked away once again.

Kai felt her body grow slack against his own. All that anger from before had vanished, leaving the (hazel)-eyed girl forlorn.

"I…I don't know what to say."

(Aya) managed a weak laugh. "For once."

Kai placed his strong hands on (Aya's) small shoulders. She looked up at him with those now sad eyes.

"I can't live without you, Kai. You know that. I depend on you to set me straight when I get crazy. I need you here, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Then, for the first time ever, Kai pulled his friend close in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

(Aya) sighed as she hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so glad I came." She whispered.

It was then that Kai realized that (Aya) was completely drenched. He unwrapped his arms from around her body and reached behind him to take her hands.

"Come on. You better get out of those clothes before you get sick."

Kai stood up, taking (Aya) with him. Once she changed into the clothes Kai had let her borrow, (Aya) wondered into the guestroom the bathroom was joined to.

"Where do I sleep?"

Kai was already in the bed with the covers over him.

"In here, with me."

(Aya) found that she was too tired to blush.

"Ok."

(Aya) wriggled under the covers, her forehead in the crook of Kai's neck since it was a single bed.

"Kai?" (Aya) yawned.

"Hmm?"

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Yes, (Aya)."

(Aya) suppressed a second yawn as she snuggled close.

"Goodnight, Kai."

"Just go to sleep."

**222222**

Suddenly, (Aya) awoke with a start. It felt like she had dosed off for only ten minutes, but according to the glow-in-the-dark clock on the wall, she had been asleep for at least three hours. Yet, why had she just woken up so suddenly? As the grogginess evaporated, (Aya) noted that the bed was colder. And significantly emptier. Where was Kai?

All of a sudden, (Aya) felt wide awake. She sprang out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She felt around the wall, looking for the light switch. Once it was found and flicked on, (Aya) blinked down at the floor. And let out a terrified scream.

For there was Kai, lying on the tiles splattered with his own blood, cuts covering his arms as the knife lay still in his loose fist. (Aya's) head was spinning. Was he dead? No, no, he couldn't be! He'd promised that he'd be there in the morning. . .he said he was sorry…

"(Aya), what are you doing here? Why did you scream?"

The shell-shocked girl barely registered Ray's presence.

"What's going – oh my god." The Chinese boy's face lost all its colour as he witnessed the sight on the bathroom floor.

(Aya) suddenly snapped back into the present. She kneeled beside Kai, pushing her fingers to his neck.

"He still has a pulse…Ray, call the ambulance, quick!"

The neko-jin didn't need telling twice. He bolted from the scene like a fired bullet. (Aya) grabbed the first aid kit and did the best she could with Kai's arms to stop the bleeding. Her hands shook as she lifted the blue-haired boy's head into her lap. She stroked his wild bangs, moving them out of his now considerably paler face.

"I can't believe it, you said…you promised that you wouldn't. You coward. You liar."

Just then, a panting Ray returned.

"(Aya), I called the hospital. An ambulance is on its way.

**222222**

Kai felt numb, and was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

'_Is this what death is like?' _he mused.

Suddenly, there was a pinprick of light in his vision. And he could faintly hear crying.

'_Hello? Who's there?' _

'_I can't believe you…'_

'_Who are you?' _

'_You promised…'_

'_I can't see you.'_

'_You coward…'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Didn't you see that I loved you...'_

'_WAIT!'_

Kai's violet eyes burst open. From the demurely painted and subtly decorated room, Kai knew that he wasn't in heaven or hell. Not even his afterlife. No, he was in hospital. A good look at the life support machine and IVs sticking out of his hands told him that. In his right hand, blood was slowly being emptied in. The other hand had two clear liquids pumping into his vein at the same time. He could feel the twinge moving up his arm. Once it sunk in that he was still alive, anger started to smolder deep in his gut. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to live. Kai tried to get out of bed, but before he could even sit up, something gripped him tight and held him down.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not letting you go this time."

Kai froze and stiffened. He knew who that voice belonged to. He glanced down, only seeing the top of (Aya's) head. Until she looked up at him. Time froze as their gazes locked, no emotions being shown, no words being spoken. Then when the spell seemed to break, (Aya) slowly pushed herself up on her arms, her abdomen still pressed against Kai's as their legs remained entangled. Her face turned hard as she death glared down at him.

"You are such a coward."

There was no reply to the girl's statement.

"And you're a liar. You broke your promise."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You said you'd be there in the morning!"

"Yes, I promised that I'd be there in the morning. But you never made me promise anything about being _alive_."

Something flashed across (Aya's) face before she started glaring again.

"That's a pathetic argument! If you succeeded in killing yourself, you know that all I'd find in the morning is your body, just an outer shell! You…your soul, you'd be gone!"

"I don't believe in people having souls."

A frustrated growl rumbled in the girl's throat as she turned her head to the side. Kai could tell that she was trying not to cry, that she was trying to keep up her angry mask. He felt her grip the sheets tightly near his shoulders.

"I hate you."

The words were spoken so venomously, Kai nearly believed them to be the truth.

"No, you don't." he said after a moment.

For a minute, it looked as if (Aya) was about to contradict his remark, but then she just closed her eyes, sighing as she hung her head. Eventually, she turned it back in his direction and opened her eyes.

"No, I don't. You're right. I may hate what you did, but I don't hate you."

She lowered herself back down onto him, her eyes sliding shut as she kissed him. Taken completely be surprise, all Kai could do was close his eyes and respond. Which only seemed to add fuel to (Aya's) fire. She kissed him harder, more passionately, and when she took advantage of his mouth becoming slack, it sent his heart singing. But as if the alarm clock had gone off, disturbing a perfect dream, (Aya) abruptly pulled away. Leaving Kai to look up at her questioningly while frowning on the inside.

"I'm sorry." (Aya) started to crawl off the bed.

"I'll go tell the nurse that you're -"

(Aya) cut herself off as she felt a pair of muscular arms pull her back into Kai's toned chest.

"No…" Kai's voice was husky as his breath tickled (Aya's) neck, making her shiver. He held her tighter.

"Don't go."

(Aya) sighed as she leaned back, tucking her head under his chin.

"I don't know why you want me to stay. I love you…but it wasn't enough to stop this." (Aya) trailed her fingers along one of Kai's stitched and freshly bandaged arms to indicate what she meant.

"Don't say that." Kai's voice was a fierce whisper.

"I was an idiot, yet again. I didn't notice your feelings, nor pay any attention. I –"

Kai didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as (Aya) turned and kissed him again, darting her tongue into his open mouth as she gripped the sides of his head, curling her fingers around his thick hair so he couldn't escape. Not that Kai wanted to.

Closing his eyes while holding onto (Aya's) waist, Kai moaned lowly as he was pushed onto his back. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Kai's hands began fumbling with the hem of (Aya's) shirt. (Aya) found her hand groping for the bed remote, pushing the button that would shift the top half of the bed into an upright position. It was only then that their lips parted, both panting as (Aya) pulled up her shirt and yanked it over her head. It was the shirt that Kai had leant her last night, and she hadn't been wearing a bra.

(Aya) pushed her lips back up to Kai's, gripping his shoulders. Kai kissed back, his hands fondling (Aya's) breasts. (Aya) smirked into the kiss, letting out a teasing moan. Kai tore his lips away, attacking (Aya's) neck. She repeated her moan, this time slowly grinding her hips into Kai's nether regions. One of his hands dropped her breast, going around to trace feather-light patterns on her back as he enveloped her nipple with his hot mouth. (Aya) arched her back and cried out in ecstasy as Kai rolled his tongue around her sensitive nipple. She worked away with the ties of Kai's hospital shirt, pushing it back to reveal his chest. She caressed the skin with her hands, earning a hiss of pleasure as her nails skimmed his nipples.

(Aya) knew that they wouldn't be caught. The nurse wasn't due for a few more hours. And the guys wouldn't show up until she called, which she said she'd do the moment Kai woke up. Oh, well…they could wait for a little while longer.

**222222**

**There we go! All done! Hope you all liked it! Please review, I'd muchly appreciate it! I'll be updating my fics real soon, and keep an eye out for that Brooklyn one-shot! Catch ya later, and Happy Easter in advance!! Chocolate eggs and bunnies for all, and for those who don't like or can't have chocolate, have a sugary item of your choice!!!**

**Yours drunkenly, You/Kai fic fan **


End file.
